Cheese Anyone?
by Battle-Elf-80
Summary: A follow up to Angels among us. Sam is having issues dealing with the fact that the Winchester brothers have had three days of memories erased. Dean well, he just wants cheese. I don't own supernatural... reviews are much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1 : Lost Memories

Sam sat impatiently in the impala

Chapter 1: Lost Memories

Sam sat impatiently in the impala. His muscles were tense and his head hurt. Sitting back in the passenger seat he tried to relax. His older brother Dean was off doing God knows what leaving him alone again in the car. "Watch my baby." Dean had ordered him in his best fatherly voice before he grinned and ran off towards a set of shops across the street where they had parked. Sam didn't even have a chance to say no, or even to ask if he could go with before Dean had disappeared.

"Grumble, grumble." Sam placed his hand on his empty stomach. "Damn it Dean. Where the hell are you? I'm hungry." He felt a pit in his stomach starting to grow. It felt like it had been hours since he had last seen Dean. Somehow he knew things would be worse off if he left the car alone. Sam placed his forehead against the cool glass of the window and shut his eyes. "Maybe I should take a nap." He mumbled under his breath.

Dean emerged from a shop holding a bag. He paused before crossing the street looking both ways. He didn't have much regard for the law but the lessons he learned from his father always stuck in his head. "Look both ways son. We don't want you to get laid out by a car." His father's voice echoed in his head. Dean smiled as he thought of his father. When he saw that no cars were coming Dean sprinted across the road towards the black impala. Sam's head was slumped in the front seat and Dean could see that he had drooled on the window. He chuckled under his breath. When he reached the car he formed a soft fist, and walked up to the passenger side window of his baby.

"HEY! A little help here?" Dean yelled at Sam through the window. Sitting straight up whipping the drool from his chin Sam screeched. Dean smiled broadly at his little brother, "Samantha, open the door." Sam focused in on Dean throwing him a confused then angry look. Grumbling quietly he opened the passenger side door.

"Geez Dean, you gave me a heart attack." Sam rubbed the sleep out from his eyes.

"Hehe. Well Sammy someone's got to keep you on your toes." He slammed the overflowing brown paper bag into Sam's chest. "Here put that in the back seat. We're going." Sam scrunched his face at Dean but obeyed. He was too tired to fight with him now. Dean crossed in front of the impala and opened the driver's side and slid in the seat.

"Dean when are we leaving this state? Aren't we going to Bobby's?" Sam asked without looking directly at Dean. Turning the car on Dean fiddled with the radio before answering Sam. He was thinking about his bag of goodies and what he wanted to listen to for the drive ahead of them. Sam cleared his throat reminding Dean that he had asked a serious question.

"Princess, you really need to chill out. What's your hurry? The locals tell me that Wisconsin is God's country." Dean put on an innocent face. He knew his brother was freaking out, partially because their memories of the last three days were erased but it didn't help that he had found a spell book in his pocket. Dean hated witches but something told him that whoever had given Sam that book was alright. He took his leather jacket off and threw it in the back seat. Glancing down he caught a partial view of his new Green Bay Packers t-shirt. He chuckled. The t-shirt had also materialized itself, but like the spell book Dean felt like this was his shirt. A present from someone that meant him no harm.

Sam stared at Dean again. His eyes burning a hole through his new shirt, "Dean aren't you freaked out by that shirt?" Sam pinched a little of the forest green material between his two fingers.

"Well to be honest with you, I am a Colts fan myself. But you can't deny that Brett Farve is one of the greatest quarterbacks ever." He kept his tone even not even hinting at sarcasm. His younger brother looked at him for a few seconds before he punched Dean's arm.

"Dean! You know what I mean." Sam slinked down into the seat again pouting like a 4 year old.

"Don't tell me you're a Bears fan." Dean was wide-eyed with innocence now.

Sam groaned at Dean. "Since when did you start thinking about football?"

"Since now." Dean grinned at his brother. Actually he enjoyed beer and cheese better but he wasn't going to argue. They sat in silence listening to the engine of the impala purr at them.

"Dean don't play the last three days down. Doesn't it bother you at all?" Sam was looking out the window of the impala now towards the highway.

"Does what bother me Sam?" Dean already knew the answer.

"The fact that we can't remember anything. Your shirt, this book. I mean where did they come from." Sam was almost whispering, like he didn't want anyone to hear that he was feeling weak. He was holding the small blue spell book that had materialized in his jacket pocket.

Dean thought for a few seconds, from his experience when memories whipped themselves clean it was usually for a good reason. Unless the days were filled with booze and babes he was just content to let them stay lost. "Nope." He answered Sam with confidence and a smile. Putting the impala in reverse he headed off towards the highway. "Hey! I totally got you a present." Dean was chuckling under his breath again. Sam turned and stared at his brother.

"A present? Dean where DID you go while we were stopped?" He paused, "I hope it's not porn. I don't think I could take that right now." Sam's voice went to a whisper again.

Dean reached back into the brown paper bag sitting in the back seat. "Just a sec, I swear you are gonna love what I got you. It's way better then porn." He rested his legs against the wheel of the car causing them to swerve slightly into the other lane of traffic.

"DEAN! Come on!" Sam grabbed the wheel righted the car. After a few seconds of labored breathing Dean brought his attention back to the front seat and the road.

"Here." Dean threw a dark colored t-shirt in Sam's lap. He had a shit eating grin on his face which made Sam a little scared.

"Ah Dean you shouldn't of." Sam made a face in Dean's direction.

"Read it! Just read it!" Dean was trying hard not to laugh. Sam started to unfolded the green t-shirt slowly. "Read it out loud dumb-ass." Sam threw an exasperated look Dean's way.

"Good solid, dairy fed, packer backing, all star, all American, rock your world." Sam read outloud. "Wisconsin GIRL? Dean?" Dean's face lit up slightly.

"The shirt just screamed your name Samantha!" Dean chuckled as he exited onto the freeway towards Bobby's house.


	2. Chapter 2 : Sleep

Chapter Two

Chapter Two : Sleep

"Are you serious?" Sam threw the green shirt into the back seat. Dean could see the anger lines starting to form on his little brothers forehead. He had to strike while the iron was hot.

"Well mom always wanted a little girl. That's why they stopped with you" He paused for effect, "Samantha." Sam sucked in a huge breath of air at the end of Dean's sentence. He was either choking or trying to not laugh. Dean had won, Sam had stopped thinking about the past three days. Dean relaxed a little and hit the gas. They were off to Bobby's. They could sort things out there. Bobby always had an answer for their problems.

The two brothers sat in silence for several miles. The purring engine of the impala was the only conversation as they quickly covered the miles between Hudson and Bobby's house. Sam stared out the window at the miles of cornfields as they passed. The green color of the landscape started to blur. Sam's eyes were heavy with sleep. Dean looked over at Sam with concerned eyes, "Sammy go to sleep. I'll keep the radio off for now."

Sam turned his head slightly in Dean's direction, "Come one Dean, we've got a lot of road to cover. Aren't you ready for me to switch with you?" He was mumbling now almost asleep.

"Nope I'm all good. I wouldn't want you to crash my girl here, and besides that you look like crap!" a half smile came over Dean's face. Sammy was too tired to fight with him. He mumbled something under his breath and quickly fell asleep listening to the impala's engine and her tires quickly moving over the pavement of the highway. He still had the blue spell book in his hand which he pulled closer to his chest as Dean heard his breathing even out. Dean smiled, Sammy was asleep. Soon he would be snoring. "Sammy how did Jessica ever sleep with you? You sound like a chain saw."

A smile made it's way to Sam's sleeping face. It was the first time in several months Dean had seen one of those. He chuckled under his breath, "Wonder what he's dreaming about."

_Sam stood in front of a friendly cabin. The sounds of a few farm animals came from the large red barn that loomed behind it. He took a few steps towards the cabin, "HELP!" Panic hit Sam's stomach like a large shot of tequila. He ran towards the front door. He grabbed for the doorknob. It was locked. He pounded his fists against the door, he didn't know why but he had to get in, he just had to. He had to save whoever was in that cabin. A scream ripped it's way from the window that was situated by the door. Sam's hands felt clammy. He searched from something he could break the door down with. There was nothing. He slammed his shoulder against the door in one last attempt. Crack, the door broke free from the hinges, Sam pushed his way through the debris and found himself inside._

_Immediately he saw a large fireplace with a fire crackling in it. A large stuffed beast hung over the fire place and the mantel was covered with photos. In front of the fire place sat two overstuffed couches. To the left there was an empty hallway with two closed doors along the living room hallway and a third door closed at the end of the hallway. To the right of the couches two large windows covered with flannel curtains remained undisturbed. Further to the right Sam saw a dim light from what he thought must be the kitchen. This place is familiar to him. Breathlessly he searched the cabin for signs of life. Nothing. He checked the two bedrooms, nothing again. The bed was neatly made in the first room which was littered with books and papers. The second room was empty, the walls covered with Brett Favre posters, the bed unmade. "HELP!" the scream came again, this time from outside. He turned and ran out the front door. Sam searched the area for the source of the scream. The voice sounded so familiar. "HELP." He heard her again, this time from behind the house._

"_The barn." Sam's thoughts raced. He immediately ran towards the barn. The doors were open. Again there were no immediate signs of life. He slowed his pace and walked into the two opened doors. "Hello?" He called out. Nothing. "Hello? Is any one here?" Panic washed over him again. In the middle of the floor he saw a human sized mound. He paused a second to see if whatever it was alive, or if it was moving. A soft cry came from the form. It was female, this must be who needed his help. Sam swiftly crossed the floor. The form was a girl, she had dark brown hair. Sam's heart skipped a beat, "Amy?" his voice came out in a whisper. He reached his hand out to touch her, she was bleeding. A groan escaped from between her lips. "Oh my god. Amy!" Sam rolled her over and cleared a strand of vibrant red hair from her face. Slowly she opened her eyes. "I'm here. Don't worry. I'm here." He stroked her face gently now trying to assess her wounds. _

"_Sam?" She quietly murmured. _

"_Yes it's me. Lay still your hurt." He spoke slowly._

"_How did you get here? You shouldn't be here. The spell should have made you forget." She was fighting to sit up now._

"_Lay still." Sam ordered her now._

"_Molly, where's Molly?" Amy's eyes shot open. She pushed Sam off of her and strained herself into the sitting position._

"_Molly?" Sam thought for a second. His memories came flooding back. He saw Molly in his mind, tall and blonde with piercing blue eyes. She was holding a large sword. Her face bruised and bloody. "I don't know, just sit still I need to make sure you're ok." _

_Amy turned to Sam her eyes changed from the deep brown they were now to a ghostly white, "Sam you have to go. NOW!" She raised her hands and Sam felt weightless. _

"_Amy stop it. No, let me help you." He was screaming now. _

Sam sat up with a start. His hair matted against his forehead with sweat. "Dude. What kinda nasty were you dreaming about?" Dean's mouth was full of something that smelled greasy. Sam slowed his breathing and quickly whipped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Where are we?" Sam checked his surroundings. He was no longer in the large red barn. He felt the leather interior of the impala. Outside the window cornfields had been replaced trees and lakes.

"Urm, somewhere in Minnesota I think?" Dean shoved a greasy glob into his mouth. Sam sniffed the air. The smell of whatever Dean was eating hit him like a bad hangover.

"Oh god! What are you eating Dean?" Sam started to turn a little green.

"What? Oh these?" Dean shoved another one into his mouth. "Cheese curds! They are so good. Want one?" He offered Sam a cheese curd from the greasy bag he was holding. Sam took one look at the greasy globs of cheese and felt his stomach start to creep up into his mouth.

"Pull over!" Sam put his hand over his mouth.

"WHY?" Dean put his best innocent look on.

"DO IT NOW!" Sam didn't like to order his brother around but when you're about to lose your lunch things like that were lost. Plus he didn't want to barf on the upholstery He would never hear the end of it from Dean.

Dean was stifling a laugh now, "Ok, ok Samantha. Pulling over." Dean guided the car towards the side of the highway and turned his hazard lights on. Sam had the passenger side door open before they were at a complete stop, and was running down the ditch. "Want me to hold your hair for you?" Dean shoved another cheese curd into his mouth. "Man these are good." He leaned against the car as Sam wretched into the grass at the base of the ditch.

"Dean you are really a jerk." Sam threw Dean an angry look.

"So people tell me." He smirked.


End file.
